


Making Do

by angelus2hot



Category: Farscape
Genre: Community: fandomwords100, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-02 16:43:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John records a message to his father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Do

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Making Do  
>  **Fandom:** Farscape  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** John Crichton  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** John records a message to his father.  
>  **A/N:** written for the word weird on my [Fandomwords100 card](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/415785.html)

John Crichton fell back on the bed in his quarters and grabbed his tape recorder. “You wouldn’t believe the things I have seen in the short time I’ve been here, Dad.” He looked around as he tried to gather his thoughts into coherent statements. “There’s life out here. Weird, amazing life but it’s life. And they have thoughts, dreams, arguments, love, and laughter.”

He sat up, ready to end the recording. “I’m trying to find a way home, Dad but until I can figure it out this new life I have found will have to do. I love you, Dad.”


End file.
